Christmas Memories
by slavenclaw38
Summary: Christmas has come for Draco, Harry and their six closest friends, Hermione, Oliver, Ron, Pansy, Ginny and Blaise. At Draco and Harry's party, hilarious stories are told about shopping during Christmas. Very A/U.
1. Chapter 1

"Harry! Get up!" yelled Draco from the floor below. "We only have a couple more hours to get ready for the party tonight." Harry rubbed his eyes, half awake. He looked over to the clock at his bedside table.

"6:15am," he said sleepily. "Are you kidding me?" He forced himself to get out of bed and dragged his feet to the bathroom.

After an hour, Harry emerged from the bathroom, fresh and fully awake.

"HARRY!" screamed Draco. "Are you done yet?"

"Coming, coming. It's only 7:30, we still have all day to get ready," said Harry.

"Well, all day is not enough!"

Harry walked down the stairs, into the kitchen, where his husband was cooking breakfast.

"Hey," he said, giving Draco a peck on the cheek. "Merry Christmas. Calm down."

"Sorry. I guess I'm a little bit excited for tonight. Merry Christmas to you too," replied Draco. "By the way, the kitchen is out of bounds for today. I know what you're like with food."

"What? I get hungry when I cook," explained Harry. Draco shook her head, pushed Harry out of the kitchen and sat him down on the couch in front of the television (an early Christmas present from Hermione).

"You're limited to the living room and upstairs. You can also tidy the place up since you have nothing to do," said Draco. He then walked back to the kitchen and closed the door. Harry sighed and slouched on the couch, deciding on what to do first.

"Turn on the TV or decorate," Harry mused. "Hard choice."

Twenty minutes passed and Harry came to a decision- to surprise his husband to a fully decorated (and tidy) house.

* * *

From the morning to late afternoon, Harry had been decorating and cleaning the house (except for the parts he wasn't allowed in). When he finished, he collapsed on the couch and looked around to admire his work.

"WOW!" came a voice from behind him. Harry turned around to find a shocked Draco with his mouth wide open. He laughed and motioned for Draco to sit down next to him.

"Did you do all of this?" asked Draco, pointing to the fully decorated Christmas tree, the blue and white fairy lights, the stockings hanging over the fireplace and the enchanted ceiling with a light falling of snow, disappearing right over their heads. "It's perfect!"

"I know," answered Harry proudly. They left the living room and went up the stairs to change into their outfit for later that day. On their way up, they passed by the feast that Draco had cooked up, covered with a warming charm. Everything that you could have thought of was on that table.

"You did this?" Harry asked, warily. He knew that Draco could cook, but not this well.

"Umm..." But Draco didn't have a chance to explain because there came a squeak from the closed door of the kitchen. Harry looked at Draco and then at the door, confused. The door opened slowly.

"Excuse Dobby, Master Draco. But there is a problem in the kitchen. Dobby thinks the apple crumble is not cooking well.

"I'll be right with you," said Draco with a guilty look on his face. He then hurried to the kitchen and slammed the door shut in Harry's face. Harry tried to get in but Draco was smart enough to cast a simple locking charm on the door handle, which could only be unlocked by his own wand. Harry smiled and continued his way to their bedroom, deciding to forget the whole event.

* * *

Soon after, when both of them had gotten dressed, the doorbell rang. Draco opened the door and was greeted by his best friend and his fiancée.

"Merry Christmas, mate!" said Blaise, giving Draco a hug. "You've met Ginny, right?"

"Of course he has," Ginny answered, shoving Blaise away and giving Draco a kiss and a hug. "Nice outfit, by the way."

"Thanks and Merry Christmas to you too! Harry chose it," said Draco, cheerfully, looking down at his Gryffindor red cashmere sweater and leather pants. "Come in and see the living room. It's amazing!" He motioned towards the living room area and led them there. Ginny was the first one to notice the decorations.

"Who did this? You must have hired one of those interior decorators. What was that guy's name?" blabbered Ginny.

"Well," interrupted Blaise. "Judging by the looks on Draco's face, he must have done it himself."

"No, it was done by my incredible and amazing husband," said Draco proudly.

"Wow. Harry did this? What did you do to him to make him?" asked Ginny, waggling her eyebrows.

Draco laughed. "Well...if you want to know what's going on behind the bedroom doors..." he teased.

"Too much information!" interrupted Blaise.

The doorbell rang again, cutting off their conversation. Draco made a move to get it but Harry was faster.

"I'll get it!" he squealed, excited. Footsteps were heard- coming from the stairs and went all the way to the door. Choruses of 'Merry Christmas' were exchanged between Harry and the two couples at the door and excited chatter was followed.

"I see Harry is wearing Slytherin green," noticed Ginny.

"You're very observant today," remarked Draco, smiling.

"That's my fiancée," said Blaise, giving Ginny a passionate kiss. Draco rolled his eyes and walked away to greet his other guests.

After all the greetings were made, all of them moved to sit in the living room, surrounded by Harry's wonderful decorations. Hermione was seated next to her boyfriend, Oliver, on one of the couches. The couple shared this with Ron and his wife, Pansy. On the other were Draco, Harry, Ginny and Blaise. They were reminiscing on their days at Hogwarts while waiting for the rest of the food to be prepared.

"Master Malfoy, dinner is ready," said a small voice from the dining room.

"Thank you, Dobby," Draco yelled back. "Dinner's ready," he announced.

"Thank god," exclaimed Ron.

* * *

The spread of the food laid out on the table was amazing. From roasted potatoes to chicken and apple crumble for dessert.

After they all had their fill, they brought their teas and coffees back to the living room.

"Does anybody know what time it is?" Blaise asked, acting like a kiddie show presenter.

"I do!" replied Ginny, raising her hand.

"Ginny?" asked Blaise.

"Present time!" answered Ginny.

"Do they do this all the time?" Draco whispered to Harry. He shrugged his shoulders.

"You guys coming or what?" asked Blaise. He and Ginny were sitting crossed- legged on the floor surrounded by the pile of presents that they had all brought.

"Coming," said Harry, pulling Draco along with him to sit on the floor. The others followed the couple and all of them were soon settled on the floor, ready to open their presents.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who wants to go first?" asked Ginny, anxious to open the presents surrounding the tree. They decided to write their names on pieces of paper and then draw it from a hat. Draco charmed the hat to spout out the names like the goblet from their fourth year.

"Got it!" said Blaise, reaching out to grab the piece of paper that fluttered out of the hat. He took a few seconds to process the information and scan the room for the person.

"Oliver! You're first!" he said finally, pointing to the person opposite him. Blaise clapped cheerfully and passed one of the presents to his friend. Oliver snatched the present out of Blaise's hands, to everyone's amazement.

"Are you that excited? You're not really the type of person who likes these events," said Hermione, sharing the expression that she wore with everyone else.

"I'm starting to like it," he said, smiling. He then proceeded to ripping whatever he could get his hands on.

"Watch it, dude! That paper was pricey," said Ron, in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry."

"What is it?" asked Ginny, trying to take a peek inside the closed lid of the box.

"Excuse me. I believe it is my present," said Oliver.

Ginny sat back in her spot, pouting. Blaise reached over to comfort her.

"Thanks Pans, Ron. I love it!" he exclaimed. Oliver held up a set of designer made Quidditch gear, showing off.

"I didn't know they sold that," said Draco, surprised.

"Me either, until the day we went shopping," replied Ron.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.__FLASHBACK__.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

"_RON! Christmas is only a week away. We have to get PRESENTS!" yelled Pansy while brushing her teeth. _

"_Christmas shopping? Great," mumbled Ron._

_Pansy ran out of their bedroom to the dining table, where her husband was sitting, reading the Daily Prophet and eating his breakfast._

"_Come on. We have to beat the crowd at Diagon Alley," said Pansy, pulling Ron out of his chair to the fireplace and getting ready to Floo._

"_Diagon Alley!" said Pansy. Ron swallowed the piece of bread in his mouth as green flames filled the fireplace and extinguished, leaving an empty spot where the couple were._

* * *

"_Next time you want to Floo here, at least choose a good place to arrive," said Ron, casting a Cleaning Charm on his and Pansy's clothes._

"_Thanks. Stop being so picky."_

_They walked out of the arrival point and found themselves in the midst of the crowd._

"_We should have came earlier," yelled Pansy, over the all the noise. She tugged Ron along, pushing everyone out of her way. _

"_Important people coming through. Yeah! Get out of my way!"_

_Ron hung his head, embarrassed by the scene created by his wife. She was always this frustrated during the holidays._

_Finally, they reached the aim of their mission- Quality Quidditch Supplies._

"_This is where we're going to get everyone's presents?" asked Ron, confused._

"_No, just Oliver's," answered Pansy._

"_Really? I think someone else might want something from here," hinted Ron._

"_I can't think of anyone right now," replied Pansy. "OH! I know. Harry!" _

"_No, that's not it," said Ron, looking dejected._

_Pansy opened the door into the shop and pushed her way to the back storeroom, Ron tagging behind. _

"_Hey Pans! Looking for the new arrivals? I put them around here somewhere," a voice came from behind the shelf. "Hello, and who are you?" _

_A young face poked out, looking curiously at Ron. He stepped out and went to hug Pansy. _

"_This is Ron, my husband. Ron, this is Nathan Blake, the owner," introduced Pansy._

"_Husband, huh? You're lucky to get her for a wife!" He reached over to shake Ron's hand. "So, Pans, what are you here for? I'm guessing Christmas presents?" _

"_Pretty obvious, don't you think?" muttered Ron, earning himself a punch in the arm from Pansy._

"_Yeah. We have an obsessed Quidditch player on our hands, in need of a new set of Quidditch gear," answered Pansy. _

"_So does someone else, but that's obviously not important for some people," said Ron, under his breath._

"_I'll see what we have. Feel free to check out the new stock," said Nathan, walking deep into the storeroom, until they could only hear the soft tapping of his footsteps. _

* * *

_Ten minutes later, Nathan appeared out of nowhere holding a few sets of Quidditch gear. He set them down on the table. _

"_Ta-da! DESIGNER made Quidditch gear. Who knew they had that?" said Nathan with a flourish. _

_Pansy went over to stroke the materials, making a big fuss over what to choose for Oliver._

"_What do you think, Ron?" asked Pansy, holding up her final two choices._

"_Go with the lighter one, it looks more classy," replied Nathan._

_Ron, annoyed, went to the front of the shop to 'sulk in a corner'._

* * *

_Finally, Pans walked out of the shop, pleased with her purchases. She spotted Ron sitting on a bench outside the shop, drinking a bottle of Butterbeer. _

"_You okay?" she asked, worried. _

"_I'm fine."_

"_You're going love what I bought!" said Pansy. She pulled Ron up and dragged him to the Floo point as quickly as she could._

_.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.__END OF FLASHBACK__.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._

"And that's how I got my brand new set of DESIGNER Quidditch gear," finished Ron, kissing Pansy on the cheek. "Much better than yours, though," he said, indicating to Oliver's present.

"Hey!"


End file.
